Vanta
"Die." Vanta is Corruption's M and final major form. It is a Heavy/Zoner hybrid due to it's high damage and long range, but high start lag and low defense. Moveset *'Z - Annihilation' **Vanta starts charging up, purple and black "pillars" appearing around him, before finally releasing a great explosion that deals good damage. *'X - Eternal Shadow Orb' **Vanta holds a black orb in both of his hands, and then throws it towards the cursor's location at a moderate speed. It deals decent damage. If a direct hit is gained, the victim will be instantly killed. Alternates Vanta currently has no alterantes. Trivia * Vanta was originally named Vanta-X and had a purple and black color scheme, but it was changed to Vanta with a black color scheme. Lore Vanta, the demonic shadow from a past unknown. Once a Star Soul rivaling the power of Catastrophe, it had the entire world in it's grasp. But then, Radiance and a legion of light warriors appeared, annihilating Vanta's original body, but his soul held on to it's fragile existence. They banished Vanta's soul to a dark purple forest where no light ever shone through the trees. Vanta held on to it's power, but it couldn't use the power effectively, as Vanta was no more than a sort of ghost now. Vanta knew it had to get out of the forest, but to do so it had to inhabit a new body. Normal Robloxians would not survive in the extreme darkness of the forest, but a Star Soul proficient with darkness would be able to resist it and survive in it. Even worse, the forest would only allow Vanta to leave if he made a deal with someone and they accepted. Only thousands of years later would Vanta's first opportunity come. Umbra had made it's way to the forest and resisted it's darkness, then Vanta appeared and tried to make a deal with Umbra. However, Umbra rejected the deal, saying he didn't need Vanta, saying he was no better than any other Star Soul. Vanta tried to persuade Umbra more, but Umbra just ignored him. Vanta had missed it's first opportunity. Then, another few thousand years later, Corruption entered the forest. She had just come from Lys, who considered her an outcast for her ineptitude in light magic. Vanta knew this would become a great opportunity, as Corruption was able to survive in the forest and didn't even know how to use dark magic at the time. Vanta placed a small portion of his power inside Corruption, which would activate when she was in a dire situation. Then, Corruption left the forest, having decided to turn to dark magic. Just months later, Corruption would return, now in desperation, seeking any help she could get. That was Vanta's greatest opportunity. He took it, then made a deal with Corruption, which she accepted. Vanta was overflowing with joy (and insanity), and immediately dived into Corruption's soul. Vanta immediately tried to take control of Corruption, but Corruption's soul was much more powerful than Vanta thought it would be. The two souls are still fighting for Corruption's body to this day. Category:Forms Category:Has Lore